(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable locking clasp.
(b) Prior Art
There are several occasions where it is of importance to retain a body on a cord or a ribbon. It may be necessary to fix the body onto the cord, but it may also be a question of locking two cord or ribbon ends relative each other, for instance after tightening the ends.
There are different types of such cord locking devices that are suitable for different fields of use and types of cords or ribbons, respectively. One lock type comprises a spring loaded slide while other locks include a latching body which is brought into wedging engagement within a conical passage for the cord.